Don't Let Rex See
by JTH-Lynn
Summary: Andre and Robbie have some fun at the party in Kanens house, Robbie plans something behind Andre's back...m/m, mpreg- sorry if you don't like, i'm writing for a friend who does.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or the characters in the show, they belong to the soul-sucking Disney corporation.

Paring: Andre/Robbie

Rated: M as in don't read if your not mature

~~~~~Ch1~~~~

André ran through the crowd grabbing Robbie and pulling him away from the people.

"What the hell is this Robbie, it was only supposed to be a few people" Robbie sighed gesturing to Rex

"Its his fault not mine" Rex nodded

"Yeah, if it had been him no one would have showed up" Robbie frowned glaring at Rex.

"Robbie don't do this right now, I'm going to get in so much-" Robbie put a finger against André lips moving closer then necessary.

"Lets go upstairs so I can apologize to you for Rex…personally" André nodded hesitantly letting Robbie grab his hand and pull him up the stairs. The first bedroom they found that was still open was a huge master bedroom, and André was about to say that it was probably Kenan's and the should leave but Robbie pressed his lips softly against André's neck, he pulled him over to the bed and sat him down. "Wait here for a minute" he waited for André to nodded before smiling shyly and waking into the bathroom, four minutes later, Robbie walked out in nothing but his hoodie. It was partly zipped going to his belly button revealing the pale, smooth flesh André longed to taste, Robbie nervously pulled the edge down with both hands, Rex was no where to be seen.

"Where's Re-" Roddie shyly straddled him, cutting him off

"In the bathroom I covered his ears so we can be loud" André smiled placing a hand upon Roddie's face, Roddie was trying so hard, they had barley gotten Rex turned around the last time they were together.

"Baby if you want him in-" Robbie shook his head

"He's…he's…he's just a doll" he whimpered out shaking like crazy "I need to learn how to be with out him and right now is a time when I'd rather not have him looking at me." André kissed Robbie lightly on the lips moving his hands to the inside of his sweater and rubbed his back as their lips slowly moved against each other, there tongues moved softly and smoothly, rubbing against the others. The music was getting louder and André could feel the bass beating from below him, his hands moved lower cupping Roddie cheeks and he gasped lightly pulling away, Robbie was bright red and he turned his face away from André.

"Your not wearing underwear" he stated and Robbie nodded, they had never gone 'all the way' groping was the farthest they went do to Robbie usually being a nervous wreck of André feeling weird with Rex staring. "So…what dose this mean…no Rex, barley a layer of cloths between us…you can't seriously think I'm not rock hard and ready to have se-" Robbie smiled brightly cutting him off.

"Make love" André apologized quickly

"Make love right here and now." Robbie blushed again and ran his hands down André's chest.

"I'm ready and this is the only time we can be together in this amazing thing of a room, in a giant house…it kind of feels like we're in a luxury hotel, which I feel would be a good place to lose my virginity." both boys smiled

"I wish I was losing mine to you, I wish I had known that we'd be together and I'd love you so much three years ago" Roddie giggled

"I love you too André…I'm sorry you had to wait so long, the past seven months must have been torture for you" said boy shook his head and smiled kissing his soon to be lovers neck and shoulders

"I'm just happy your ready and comfortable with this…you are ready right, your not just doing this for me?" Robbie shook his head.

"I've thought it over and over, I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship" And so they did, André slowly removed his cloths after laying Robbie down on the bed, he watch the other boys eyes for any hint of doubt. Robbie was already panting as every inch of chocolate skin was revealed to him. He reached out and pulled the other down on top of him, smashing their lips together, trying to devour the man above him. As the minutes went on both boys began to thrust against the other in an almost desperate way, André hands ran all over Robbie's body, he pushed and pulled as there lips and body's met in a passionate way. Robbie was moaning loudly and there was no doubt that anyone that walked by the door would know what was happening inside. "André! Oh god! Stop, or I'm going to cum!" he all but yelled, André stopped his hip movement and took a few deep breaths, before smiling down at Robbie. They moved up the bed so that Robbie was laying against the pillows, he slowly spread his legs with a little encouragement from André's hands. André grabbed right behind the others knees lifting them up and lowering his head down. His tongue swept over the tight ring of musicales before dipping in. Robbie shrieked and his hands twisted in the bed sheets, he started to moan and whimper as André added a finger. "No I'll cum…André! I'm goanna- I'm goanna-" André thrust his tongue in as well as two fingers, making sure to push right up against Robbie's good spot. "Ahhhh! OH GOD! ANDRÉ!" he screamed and André was pretty sure the whole house would of heard if not for his clever plan of making him scream whenever the music got the highest. André kissed his way up Robbie's body, making sure to lick up all cum from Robbie's happy ending seconds earlier, his fingers never leaving Robbie's body. Only minutes later André was sitting patiently, his cock buried deeply inside of Robbie, he waited for the smaller boys okay before starting to move slowly. The thrust got harder and fast as Robbie's begging got louder, his hands were clenching the head boarded so tightly his knuckles where turning white, the two moved quickly and harshly against each other until they were both screaming the others name in release…well Robbie scream while André just moaned it quietly. The boys held onto each other for what seemed to be hours only to find out it was more like five minutes because Tory opened the door and screamed

"Oh My God!" she covered her eyes "I just spent the last hour looking for you André and here you are, having se-" Robbie cut her off.

"Making love" Tory rolled her eyes but not wanting to upset Robbie's delicate mind she nodded.

"Sorry, I find you two here…making love, while I'm trying to track down my cheating boyfriend…could you two please come help me destroy him!" She yelled her arms making giant motions.

"You stay here and rest sweet heart, I'll be back in a few minutes" Robbie nodded as he watched André dress and leave with Tory. The second the left Robbie ran to the bathroom and grabbed Rex telling him in detail about what had just happened.

"And he didn't use a condom" Robbie smiled and Rex gasped

"What! But Robbie I thought you were one of those guys that can-" Robbie cut him off

"Yes I am, and hopefully I'll be pregnant and André will never be able to leave me" Rex shook his head, because deep down Robbie know it was the wrong thing to do any way.

~~~~~A/N~~~~~

I'll add another chapter soon…please review…and sorry I don't have a beta so…yeah

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or the characters in the show, they belong to the soul-sucking Disney corporation.

Paring: Andre/Robbie

Rated: M as in don't read if your not mature

~~~~~Ch2~~~~

The hall was empty at the Hollywood Arts High School, that is except for a boy and his puppet. As Robbie paced back and forth from one side of the stairs to the other he mumbled to himself he heard the crackling of thunder outside. The bell rang and within seconds the halls flooded with students running to lunch or classes Robbie ran back to his locker waiting for André to come over. They had fought two weeks after the party and that had been seven weeks ago and they hadn't talked since, André was completely ignoring him now. What had the fight been over you might be wondering, it all started when Robbie brought up the idea of marriage and it all went down hill from there. Robbie waved to André, but said boy ignored him yet again and walked by and met up with Beck.

"Bet your glad you got pregnant now huh?" Robbie glared at Rex

"We don't even know if I am yet, my appointments not till after school! Why are you always so mean to me?" He sighed placing Rex into his bag and ran to catch up with André and Beck "Guys hold on" Beck stopped but André didn't he went into his class room slamming the door behind him. "What did I do to make him so mad!" Robbie was about to cry, Beck looked around before pulling Robbie to the side.

"Don't tell him I let you know this but…André was only with you because of a bet…he said he'd get you in bed with in a year, he won a bunch of music equipment from various people…I'm so sorry Robbie, I just found out last week, he getting pretty annoyed with you following him around though…I'd back off and let it go if I were you, he's not worth it" Beck went to hug him but Robbie's heart was betting so fast it hurt, his body felt numb and all he could do was nod and turn, he walked a few steps before it became running he heard Beck calling after him but he didn't stop, he ran all the way to the beach were the rain was the heaviest, he fell to his knees crying, his entire relationship was a lie, every hug, every kiss, every touch…every time he said he loved him. Robbie sob at the thought of what he had given to André that he could never get back. André had given him all of his first, he had never had a single girlfriend or boyfriend before him and it was all a lie. As he started to shake from the cold rain that had now completely soaked through his cloths, he got up and walk home, not caring that he had left school or that his father would flip at him later on for not being a good child he just wanted to sleep and forget.

~~~ one week later~~~

"I'm sorry I missed my appointment last week…I had a school problem" Robbie smiled sweetly at the doctor who was reaching for gloves.

"Its not a problem, I'm Dr. Flynn…how far along are you, the nurse didn't write it on my chart" Robbie sighed

"About ten weeks" Dr. Flynn nodded taking the paddle from the tray.

"This will be a bit cold okay" I nodded wincing at the cold jelly that was applied to my slightly curved stomach.

"Isn't it to early to even see anything" Dr. Flynn shook his head laying the paddle on his stomach

"No, your 10 weeks, I'll be able to hear a heart beat, also I can see that…" he pointed to the screen and Robbie saw a small blob that he didn't think looked like a baby but he'd believe the doctor. "Do you want a print up of this…everything is looking great by the way." Robbie nodded taking the picture he printed

"Its so small" Dr Flynn nodded smiling

"Its only about 3cm big right now" Robbie smiled, Dr. Flynn sighed a lightly before asking the question that had been on his mind this whole time "Who and where is the father? Your only 17 your going to need a lot of support." Robbie smiled fell

"His names André, he wont be a part of this though" The doctor nodded sighing handing Robbie a paper towel with a sad smile. Robbie wiped off his stomach and placed the picture in his back pack. He took the bus to school and made it just in time for Sikowitz's class, Robbie zip his sweater placing Rex in front of his stomach. His dad having rudely pointed out that for someone so skinny his baby bump dominated his figure not to mention he'd shoveling comfort foods into his mouth for the last week. He was the first there and knocked on Sikowitz's office door hoping he was there, he had heard they were doing improv falling this week from Tori's blog and that was a problem for him.

"Oh Robbie your back, where were you for this past week?" he smiled leaning back in his chair, placing his feet on his desk and sipping his coconut.

"I can't do improv falling" Sikowitz raised one eyebrow

"It is part of your grade…are you afraid of falling? I could help you with that, I'm very good at surprise tripping" Robbie shook his head

"I'm not afraid of falling, and please don't trip me…I'm…well I'm" he took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" Sikowitz fell out of his chair before jumping up.

"Joke?" Robbie shook his head handing him the picture as proof "Oh Robbie…I thought you and André broke up? I haven't seen you two inappropriately cuddling/kissing in my class for weeks" Robbie nodded biting his lip trying to keep from crying.

"He dumped me, he doesn't know" Sikowitz patted his head

"I give you permission to not do the falling lesson, or any lesson that you think will bring harm to the baby, now we must go out there… and Robbie" he grabbed Robbie shoulder before he could open the door "tell him" Robbie nodded and continued out. Class went by quick everyone asked why Robbie was not falling and Sikowitz said it was do to a stomach problem which made Robbie roll his eyes. After class the group went to lunch, André was late.

"Where have you been, I called your house but your dad said you unable to answer" Beck said his arm resting around Jades waist.

"I had food poisoning" they all made faces

"Robbie can we talk?" André didn't even look down at him while he talk, his eyes were focused on something in the distance, Robbie nodded standing.

"Can you guys watch Rex?" the group nodded and Robbie walked away following André to the side of the school that corner with bleachers, it was mostly privet. "What did you need?" he tried to smiled

"I wanted to talk to you alone…we haven't talked in weeks, I missed you baby" he smiled kissing Robbie lightly

"Don't kiss me!" he whispered angrily not wanting to make people stair.

"Why not…baby you mad at me or something?" Robbie slapped him "What! Why'd you just hit me?" he slapped him again.

"You leave me, broken and alone for eight weeks after seven months of pure lies and expect me not to be mad or to let you kiss me!" André was now looking confused.

"I left you like twenty notes in your locker…my grandma was sick and I've been pulling extra shifts at work I'm sorry I haven't seen you but its been a hard couple of weeks for me, and what the hell did you mean by seven months of lies?" he gave Robbie a look of sad confusion.

"I can't tell you who, but someone told me that our relationship nothing more then a bet to get into my pants for music stuff." Robbie said quietly, dropping his head into his hands as he started to cry.

"Who the hell told you that…Robbie if this was just some stupid bet would I be here…I didn't want to ask you this here but I think you need this proof that I love you" Robbie wiped his eyes and gasped as André dropped to one knee and pulled a box from his jacket. "we've been together nine months and I love you more then anything baby…It's a promise ring, I want to marry you and if you hopefully you'll want to marry me too" Robbie just nodded a lot giggling as the ring was slipped onto his finger, it was plain sliver with three engraved diamonds in it. André stood picking him up and spinning them around kissing him hard.

"André?" Robbie said as he was put down.

"Yeah baby?" André mumbled against Robbie's neck as he bit and sucked at it

"Mmm… I have tell you something important…stop!" he giggled and André sighed pulling away and smiling at him tighten his arms around Robbie's waist "I'm pregnant" he pulled all the way away.

"We only…once" Robbie nodded "Holy fuck!" Robbie nodded again. "So your like two months" He nodded yet again.

"Ten weeks…I went to the doctor this morning, he gave me this" Robbie smiled handing him the photo and watch as André smiled small.

"Who told you about this "bet" for your sexiness" Robbie giggled and sighed

"I'm only telling you cuz their a liar…it was Beck" André rolled his eyes

"Of course he'd do that…he wants you bad baby" Robbie's eyes widened

"How do you know that? He loves Jade!" André laughed

"He was over and I went to take a shower, forgot my razor, came back to get it and he was stealing a picture of you, he spilled everything, Jade is just a toy for him…stay away from him please" Robbie nodded cuddling closer to André. Maybe things would work out after all.

~~~End~~~

Maybe I'll right a sequel to this…review if you'd like one…

Ps- I know the ending sucks…no beta either

XOXO


End file.
